


Time Bomb

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Memory Alteration, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of volume 7 of Tokyo Babylon,Hokuto confronts Seishirou and casts a spell in hopes of saving his and Subaru's relationship. However her spell will change destiny in more way then one. TB AU!  Rating subject to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"You broke your promise to me Sei-chan."_

_"Oh? What promise is that?"_

_"You said you'd never take Subaru away from me!"_

_"I haven't killed Subaru yet."_

_"No but you broke his heart! So Sakurazukamori, I'm going to cast a spell on you. You get one more chance to live with Subaru and be happy. You will not remember anything nor will Subaru, but I will and I will be judging you Sakurazukamori. I know what he means to you even if you yourself can't see it."_

_"If I don't remember anything, how can you be so sure we'll meet?"_

_"Because silly Sei-chan, you and Subaru are tied together by fate."_

~#~

“Come on Seishirou, it’s time to get up, you have to go to school and you have a job after work, so UP!”

Amber eyes opened and looked around the room the sun was pouring through the windows.

After getting dressed in a uniform and grabbing his school bag the teenager trucked downstairs. “Are you ready to start the day dear?”

“Mmm.” Amber eyes scanned the paper. “Why all of the mysterious deaths, mother?”

“That would be the Sakurazukamori of course, rival of the Sumeragi clan, as the thirteenth head it’s your job to exorcise spirits and send them to peace, not murder innocent people like they do. They use their magic to  _kill.”_

~#~

“Ohohoho, another one bites the dust!  You’re such a workaholic Subaru, working before school.”

“One of us has to work otherwise how else would we eat? Or afford all of your wardrobe?”

The girl pouted before hopping off the Sakura tree. Noticing her twin was tense she walked over to him. “What is it Subaru?”

“The tree informs me that  _he’s_ close by.”

“Eh? Who?”

“The one I met...seven years ago under this tree and made a promise we’d meet again.”

Hokuto smirked. _So it begins anew._

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a time bomb set into motion

Chapter 1

 

It was Hokuto that approached the taller boy. “You’re Seishirou Sumeragi right? From Class 2-A? I’m Hokuto Sakurazuka and this is my twin Subaru Sakurazuka from Class 2-A as well! Of course CLAMP school is so big it’s hard to tell who’s who but I never forget a pretty face ohohohohoho! Isn’t that right…Subaru?”

Amber and emerald met and just for a minute something sparked...but what?

Subaru smiled softly. Under this very tree seven years ago they had met and now his arch enemy was under  _his_  spell. He was his puppet but his sister had other plans.

“Woo don’t you two look like lovers gazing into each other’s eyes!”

Despite being a killer Subaru couldn’t hide the blush that crept up to his face, no more than Seishirou could resist the urge to turn away to conceal his own blush. Just who were these two?

~#~

“So Sei-chan, got any interesting cases at work lately?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“What about that girl that was raped; that  _had_ to be interesting, right?”

“Hmm not really no.”

“Seishirou, dear, you got a call about a new job. Take a look at the information will you?”

“Yes Mother.”

“Another bizarre case for the Sumeragi clan head Seishirou-san?”

“Yes Subaru-kun, it’s the party line whatever that is.”

“It’s used for gossip usually ohohohohoho.”

“I see. Well then, we better call it.”

“Diving right into the problem Sei-chan?”

“It’s not going to get solved with me sitting here.”

Hokuto glanced at her twin prodding him to say SOMETHING.

“Would you like some help Seishirou-san?”

“So Subaru-kun is saying he’s the Sakurazukamori then?”

“I didn’t say that but I do have some knowledge of the art if you remember Tokyo Tower….”

“Then let’s get ready, shall we? This calls for ceremonial robes I think.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> end of the prologue,hope you enjoyed!


End file.
